Quiet Life
by shy-twinee
Summary: A basic story about the life of everyone's favorite, yet least noticed, goddess: Hestia.  My apologies if it is too plain.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Quiet Life

A _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ fanfic

* * *

**Author's Note**

_A cozy room. The fire crackles within the confinement of the hearth. Enter __**shy-twinee**__ (the author) and __**Hestia**__ (the main character)._

**Hestia: **_*bows head politely* _Welcome.

**shy-twinee: **What she said. This is my second…no third fanfic, and it's going to be about _*gestures towards __**Hestia**__*_ this humble goddess right here. Please condone my spelling and grammatical errors, as well as my childish writing. I barely passed Language class in high school.

**Hestia: **_*looks up from flaming hearth* _Please also be aware, dear readers, that shy-twinee does not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.

**shy-twinee: **If I did, the series wouldn't be as popular as it is now.

**Hestia: **Because this story is a fanfic, characters may be subjected to OOCness. Please enjoy.

_Exeunt __**shy-twinee**__ and __**Hestia**__ in a column of flames._

* * *

The horrors of the Second Titan War were over; however, the destruction and scars caused were still present. Everyone –Olympian, minor god/goddess, satyr, nymph, half-blood, and all other creature alike- worked to restore Mount Olympus to its former glory and beyond.

Many found it hard to believe that such destruction was mainly due to a dysfunctional family. Family…the starting point of life, often overlooked and taken for granted as one grows older.

The gods were almost defeated because many of them neglected their mortal family, the demi-god children born to them after affairs with mortals.

* * *

_Mount Olympus (Third Person POV)_

Five Olympians sat on their giant thrones conversing along with their guest, Hades, god of the Underworld.

"I am concerned." quoth Hades as he averted his presently soft gaze toward the glowing hearth.

"As are we, brother." responded Poseidon, god of the sea. He turned from Hades to look at his other siblings. Zeus (god of the sky), Hera (goddess of marriage), and Demeter (goddess of agriculture) all looked worried.

Hera sighed sadly and spoke up. "Pan, god of the wild, faded last year. Such an event hasn't occurred for over 1,000 years."

Zeus stroked his beard, thinking out loud. "Yes…yes. Now, I fear that Pan's death would encourage her." He unleashed a frustrated sigh.

"What would we do without her?" Demeter questioned rhetorically, breaking her silence. "Who will help me cope during the fall and winter?" She shot an intense glare at Hades.

Hades felt his sister's glare and faced her. "Oh, please, Demeter! Don't start that ranting…again. I don't want her to fade just as much as all of you don't." His expression softened a bit. "She was the only one who bothered to check for me when I was sentenced to take charge over the Underworld."

"She needs something productive to do with her immortal life." Zeus proposed. "I'll voice our concerns to her when she returns."

The group took one sad look at the hearth before vanishing.

* * *

_A cozy room. __**Hestia**__ is tending to the hearth. __**shy-twinee **__is relaxing on the sofa._

**shy-twinee: **Dearest readers, you have reached the end of this chapter. _*bows* _Many apologies for the shortness of this chapter.

**Hestia: **Please leave a nice review for they make shy-twinee feel a little more confident in herself. Flames are not nice…don't leave them.

**shy-twinee: **BTW. Hestia has appeared in her nine year-old form during this scene and the entering scene…just for any of you who wanted to know.

_Exeunt __**shy-twinee **__and __**Hestia**__ in a smoke-screen._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Quiet Life

A _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ fanfic

* * *

**Author's Note**

_A cozy room. __**shy-twinee**__ is lying on the floor next to the sofa, balling her eyes out. A nine year-old __**Hestia **__attempts to calm her._

**shy-twinee: **_*sobbing* _PERCY…PERCY! ¡¿Donde está?

**Hestia: **_*gently pats __**shy-twinee**__'s back* _Dearest readers. Many apologies for shy-twinee's behavior.

**shy-twinee: **_*sobbing and moaning*_

**Hestia: **_*to __**shy-twinee**__*_ Please…hush your crying, child. I'm sure it's no big deal. _*to readers in a hushed tone*_ shy-twinee recently lent her copy of _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief_ to a dear friend. Also, it seems as though something has happened to the manuscript!

**shy-twinee: **_*wails uncontrollably* _

**Hestia: **_*sadly sighs* _Oh dear…do not fret, readers, she is not always like this. Remember…shy-twinee does not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. If she did this little tantrum would not be occurring. Please enjoy.

_Exeunt __**shy-twinee**__ and __**Hestia**__ in a flash. The sounds of distant sobbing and wailing can be heard._

* * *

_Mount Olympus (Hestia's POV)_

'_Fire…so warm._' I thought while performing my daily duty of tending the hearth in the throne room.

I was happy that there was some peace in my family at the moment, but I knew such peace would not last forever. When one evil is defeated, another more powerful evil force would rise up to take its place. Also, I sensed that my siblings were troubled by something.

"Hestia." Zeus' voice pulled me away from my thoughts. Instead of sitting on his mighty throne, he walked toward where I was seated next to the hearth.

"Lord Zeus." I greeted him while bowing. A little formal for greeting a sibling…especially the youngest…but he was king of the gods.

"We must talk." quoth he as he sat on the cushioned bench next to me. His voice and eyes were filled with worry which made me worry. "How are you?"

"I-I'm…well." I stammered out. Now I really was troubled. Zeus NEVER asked me how I was doing before. "Something is amiss…I can sense it." The disarray I sensed felt to me like a personal or small matter verses some huge tragedy like a war.

"Hestia, I am banding you from tending to the hearth on Mount Olympus." said Zeus with his serious tone. His words totally caught me by surprise.

I felt like my heart would cease beating…but that wouldn't kill me.

"B-B-But who will tend the hearth? What about Pandora's pithos? What will I do?" I began to babble. I really wanted to run around the throne room screaming 'NOOOOO!' but then I decided that would only make things worse. My cozy, fiery eyes filled with tears. '_Is he trying to get rid of me?_'

"Now, Hestia. Don't get upset. You'll still be the official tender of the flame and receive a portion of every sacrifice." said Zeus calmly. "We –me and our siblings- think that you should stay on Earth. You should really get out more…there's so much you can do with your immortal life besides sitting in front of a fire all day."

"But-" I started, but Zeus cut me off.

"No 'buts'. You are going to live on Earth as a normal teenage girl. Please note…teenage, not child. You will go to high school, make friends, and even get a boyfriend. I'm expelling that whole 'eternal maiden' thing." Zeus demanded. "Come to think of it, a child would do you some good."

We sat in a deep silence which lasted seven minutes. Zeus impatiently awaited a reaction. I sat, soaking in every drop of what he told me.

"So, where will I be staying?" I broke the silence, trying to use a pleasant tone. I wasn't happy, but I wanted to keep my mind wide open to the possibilities. Maybe living on Earth would be good for me.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_A cozy room. __**shy-twinee**__ is angrily glaring at her opened laptop. Enter __**Hestia**__ bringing bacon pizza._

**shy-twinee:** _*furiously gets up and starts pacing* _I can't believe him! Apparently my book is 'fine', but does he tell me that before I ball my eyes out?...No he doesn't . Oh, pizza… _*takes a slice of pizza from __**Hestia**__*_

**Hestia: **Well…this chapter is completed. I hope all of you liked it!

**shy-twinee: **_*notices readers*_ Wait…I posted a chapter today? _*looks embarrassed* _So that means you all witnessed my insanity. _*sighs*_ Great…now I'll never have potential new friends.

_Exeunt __**shy-twinee**__ to her 'emo corner' in a far off room._

**Hestia: **shy-twinee is just as her name implies and gets embarrassed easily…especially when she expresses her feelings. Anyway…the next chapter is soon to come. Who will I be living with? Will I ever fall in love? What does high school have in store for me? Honestly, I don't know, shy-twinee hasn't sorted out every detail. Farewell.

_Exeunt __**Hestia**__._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Quiet Life

A _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ fanfic

* * *

**Author's Note**

_A cozy room. Enter __**shy-twinee**__ and __**Hestia**__ in her fifteen year-old form._

**Hestia: **Hail, dear readers. _*waves*_

**shy-twinee: **What she said and did. Muchas gracias to you gracious readers who reviewed and favorited this story. _*bows*_ Your wonderful words of encouragement and favoring helped in pulling me away from my 'emo corner'.

**Hestia: **Once again…shy-twinee does not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.

**shy-twinee: **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll do my best to prevent OOCness from Hestia…I don't think I (or any of you) want her to have my crazy side.

'_Exeunt __**shy-twinee**__ and __**Hestia**__._

* * *

_Mount Olympus (Hestia POV)_

Half of a day. That's how long it took for the news of my sentence to circulate through out Mount Olympus, capturing the attention of all who heard. Only Zeus knows how Aphrodite, goddess of love, discovered the news within the hour of its release and managed to leak the information.

I sighed deeply. I began to feel nervous about the whole thing. Many of times have I visited Earth, but never have I had to reside or construct a social life there. Never was I known to be a very social or popular goddess, so how was I to survive?

The only thing that prevented me from trying to work my way out of this whole affair, was my family. Not every day could anybody (or even me) see my siblings totally agree on something. Their concern for me was rather sweet. Who knows? Maybe after a month or two they would realize that I'm fine and cease worrying so much.

Zeus informed me that there was obviously no reason to pack anything because…well I'm a goddess, I can just make things appear. However, this whole situation would be pointless if I didn't start approaching matters the mortal way.

I decided to use my divine powers only when needed, but either than that I would act as a mortal as my nature would allow me.

Taking one last look at my beloved hearth, I picked up Pandora's Pithos and exited the splendid throne room.

After one more sigh I took my last glance of the beauty of the currently renovating Mount Olympus. The elevator door closed and I descended to Earth.

My adventure had begun.

* * *

_Empire State Building, New York City (Hestia POV)_

Now that I was on Earth it was time to venture to my earthly abode. I approached Blake, the doorman of Mount Olympus, for my package.

"Good morning, Lady Hestia." Blake greeted me. Demi-gods, like Percy Jackson, recognized him as the gentleman behind the desk who provided the card to enter Mount Olympus. "Here's your package."

"Thank-you very much, Blake." I responded while receiving the package. Unknown to many who used the elevator Blake was really Oenopion, son of Dionysus and Ariadne.

"Good luck in the mortal world. You're a fast learner, so you'll be fine." Blake encouraged me. His words were sincere with no sign of taunting me.

"Thanks for your kind words, Blake. Please say 'hi' to your mother for me." Having said that I stepped outside into New York City.

* * *

_New York City (Hestia POV)_

I went into a cute little shop, and purchased a brown backpack with flames and matching purse. I used them to store the contents of my package and hold Pandora's Pithos (which appeared as a beautiful jewelry box).

The package contained my new identity. Instead of being Hestia, goddess of home and hearth, I was fifteen year-old Hailey Richards. I had a passport and plane ticket to my new home in Inver Grove Heights, Minnesota.

During the plane ride, I swear that I saw Zeus winking 'good luck' at me from the heavens.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_A cozy room. __**shy-twinee**__ is sitting on the sofa with her laptop opened. __**Hestia**__ is staring dreamily into the flaming hearth._

**shy-twinee: **Well, readers, this is the end of chapter three. I apologize, once again, for the shortness of my chapter.

**Hestia: **_*looks up from hearth*_ By the way, readers, shy-twinee based the character – Blake – on the doorman from the series. She thought it would be a good idea to make him a minor god.

_Enter __**Blake**__._

**shy-twinee: **Hello, Blake. Came to do that little favor for me?

**Blake:** You bet I did. _*to readers*_ shy-twinee wants me to tell you all that Hestia…err, Hailey won't be living all by her lonesome self. Can anyone guess who she'll be living with? _*to __**shy-twinee**__*_ How come you couldn't tell the readers yourself?

**shy-twinee:** Because I thought it would be cool if you did it.

_A ringing sound comes from another room._

**Hestia: **Dinner is ready. Will you join us, Blake?

**Blake: **Sure.

**shy-twinee: **Good-bye, readers! BTW…suggestions for the story are welcomed.

_Exeunt __**shy-twinee**__, __**Hestia**__, and __**Blake**__._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Quiet Life

A _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ fanfic

* * *

**Author's Note**

_A cozy room. __**Hestia**__ is tending the hearth. Enter__** shy-twinee**__._

**shy-twinee:** Hello, wonderful readers! Welcome to a new chapter. Thank-you once again for viewing, reviewing and/or favorting this story.

**Hestia:** _*looks up from hearth*_ Please remember that shy-twinee does not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.

**shy-twinee: **In this chapter, you will meet who Hestia…well, Hailey, will be living with. I'm sorry if you totally saw it coming. I couldn't help myself because I thought it would be cool. Oh…and a new character will be introduced.

**Hestia:** Please enjoy!

_Exeunt __**shy-twinee**__ and __**Hestia**__ in a puff of smoke._

* * *

_During the flight to Minnesota (Third Person POV)_

People slept…others watched and listened to whatever was playing…yet still; others tended to the needs of their family and friends. Children did what the people did…yet still; others decided to fight with their siblings over petty matters. The staff catered to the needs of everyone. A typical flight.

One teenage girl in particular was not enjoying the flight as the other passengers were. She was bored 'out of her mind' because her small television was not operating. She was annoyed because her younger siblings (a set of identical quadruplets) were in a heated argument about who was the prettiest. Most importantly, she was miserable because she was returning home to Inver Grove Heights, Minnesota.

She and her seven year-old quad little sisters were returning home from visiting some cousins in New York. They had a wonderful vacation but all things have to end sometime.

The fifteen year-old girl wanted to stay and live with her cousins, but her thirty year-old brother (and guardian) would never allow it. He disliked the cousins for some reason only known to him.

With her cousins she felt loved; however, with her siblings she felt like a freak. All around her she would see and hear real monsters and other abnormalities. According to her research all of the abnormalities are from Greek Mythology.

She meticulously scanned everything and everyone she could see. Thankfully there were no abnormalities in sight. However, someone did unintentionally grasp her attention. Sitting far away from her was a girl around her age. The girl had frizzy brown elbow-length hair (in a French braid), and naturally tanned skin. She sat all alone staring out the window **(A/N: Guess who!)**

The pilot announced that the plane would be landing in fifteen minutes.

"Isis! Tell Ari to give me the other half of my seatbelt," Ali, one of the quads, shouted.

Isis averted her gaze from the mysterious girl and prepared her sisters for landing.

* * *

_Airport, Inver Grove Heights (Isis POV)_

'_Finally! The flight is over!'_ I thought happily in my head. After stretching my legs a little bit I paraded the quads to the restroom.

At the baggage claim we met our thirty year-old brother, Will. Sure, I was happy to see him…but Will isn't really the brotherly type. He takes care of us by paying school fees, feeding us, and giving us toys and clothes. It's just that…he doesn't spend time with us.

Will gave each of us a hug but I felt nothing. He only did it because he had to. I wanted a real hug.

A little way off I saw the same mysterious girl. It didn't seem like she had luggage to collect because she was searching for someone in the sea of faces.

A woman from the crowd shouted, "Hailey!" The mysterious girl looked confused for a moment (like she was trying to remember her name), but quickly regained her composure. She faced where the voice came from. A really beautiful lady approached her.

The woman was pale and had a few light brown freckles across her nose. Her shoulder-length black hair had a tinge of blue in it. She was tall and couldn't be more than thirty years old.

When Hailey and the woman hugged I felt a huge surge of energy emit from them. It was joy of a real hug.

Hailey must have felt my gaze. I saw beautiful hazel eyes when she turned around. At first she looked sad, but when she smiled her eyes turned amber. Before I could blink her eyes changed again.

"Isis," called my brother. I darted away to depart with my family thinking about Hailey's true eyes.

They were balls of fire.

_Airport, Inver Grove Heights (Hestia's POV)_

I heard a woman's voice shout, "Hailey!"

I didn't respond at first but then I realized that whoever was shouting was trying to get my attention. After all, Hailey is my mortal identity.

The voice was familiar to my ears. When I turned to face the woman my heart was overflowed with joy.

"Mother," I whispered so quietly that no one could hear. Although her appearance changed since the last time I saw her (maybe a century ago?) I knew that I was seeing my mother.

Rhea, the queen of the titans and titan goddess of motherhood. We both embrace each other. I was so happy! I would be living with my REAL mother!

I noticed a girl watching me and mom. The first thing I noticed about her was that she was jealous. She wanted a real hug and the experience of feeling a warm family. I felt sorry for her…wanting to have a true family but deprived of it. I gave a friendly smile because not many teenage girls care for seeing family as something more than the people you live with.

Isis Carr. My 'goddess of home' instincts told me that. It was confirmed when the girl's brother called out to her. She left with her 'family' quickly, but the look on her face was so stunned.

I knew why. It wasn't because I caught her staring. She saw my eyes…my true eyes.

Isis Carr was a pure-sighted mortal.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_A cozy room. Enter __**shy-twinee**__, __**Hestia**__, and __**Rhea**__._

**Hestia:** The chapter has ended.

**Rhea:** So, how many of you guessed that Hailey would be staying with me? Seriously, don't be shy to answer.

**shy-twinee: **Is it me or was this chapter a little long?

**Hestia:** Maybe longer than the rest. But that's probably because you did it while you were bored on the scholarship payment line.

**Rhea: **Anyways, I'm glad that I was made a character.

**shy-twinee:** Bye, readers! Don't forget to review! Until next time.

_Exeunt __**shy-twinee**__, __**Hestia**__, and __**Rhea**__ in a gust of wind._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Quiet Life

A _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ fanfic

**Author's Note**

_A cozy room. __**shy-twinee**__ is doodling in her sketchbook. __**Hestia**__ intently observes the flames in the hearth._

**Hestia:** _*looks away from the hearth* _Welcome back, Readers. _*bows head politely*_

**shy-twinee:** What she said and did. I hope this story isn't too boring for most of you so far. If so, my sincerest apologies. _*lowers head in shame*_ I have a very active imagination, but I often have difficultly expressing it…even through writing.

**Hestia:** Please note, dear Readers, that this is only a fan fiction; therefore, shy-twinee does not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.

_Enter __**Rhea**__._

**Rhea:** _*to __**Hestia **__and __**shy-twinee**__*_ Good day, Girls. _*to Readers*_ And good day to you, Readers.

**Hestia:** _*smiles*_ Hello, Mother.

**shy-twinee:** How are you, Rhea?

**Rhea:** I'm good and really excited that you're still continuing this story! _*to Readers*_ Please enjoy!

_Blackout._

_Hailey's Home (Hestia's POV)_

To me, my earthly home was normal…nothing too fancy and over-the-top. A simple apartment in a large complex, with two small bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a combined dining room, living room and kitchen. I loved it. Its small and cozy aura delighted me.

"Sorry that there's no fire place," said Mother as she closed and locked the door. "Zeus said, 'No hearths or fire places in the house.' He probably thought that you would just sit in front of one all day, contemplating the complexity of life."

We both laughed lightly and Mother embraced me.

"I never got a chance to do this, you know," quoth she with much sadness in her voice. I knew that she meant never having the chance to properly raise her children.

I gently said to her, "its okay, Mother. The Fates have granted us time together…although I've already grown up. But don't worry, I'm sure that there are many mother-daughter things we could do."

Truth be told, I didn't have the most pleasant childhood. As soon as I was born mother had to hand me over to my father, Kronos (king of the titans). And he ate me. Therefore, I grew up, very much alive, within the confinement of his stomach. Very lonely was I until father consumed my new brother, Hades. It was then that I realized that everyone needs another person…the foundation of my need for family and understanding was laid.

Soon after came Demeter, Poseidon, and Hera who was the last to be swallowed. After Hera came Zeus, who was separated from mother in order for him to one day save us.

Weird. The titan goddess of motherhood wasn't able to raise her children. But that doesn't matter.

Outside the sun was setting over the horizon, signaling the swift approach of night. Hemera (personification of day) was about to enter Tarturas and Nyx (personification of night) was going to exit.

"I'll cook dinner," I said because I felt hungry. Mother gratefully nodded her head. Being the goddess of cooking does have its perks every now and then. Before arriving home, we had made a quick trip to the store for groceries.

_Hailey's Home (Rhea's POV)_

I contently watched my first-born as she cooked a simple dinner of curried chicken and white rice. The dinner wasn't going to be finished for another forty-five minutes. Hestia retired to her room for a little while, giving me time to think.

I was rather surprised when ALL of my children (except Hestia) Iris-Messaged me asking for help. Their concern for Hestia truly moved me. Hestia continually fades into the background as the years roll by. They fear that soon she may will herself to fade away permanently. Occasionally, Hestia does feel a little left out…forgotten…inferior…unimportant. However, she is resilient and doesn't allow such thoughts and feelings to keep her down. She understands that her existence is important even though it is small and goes unnoticed by many.

My thoughts were interrupted when Hestia returned and turned off the stove. We each served ourselves as much as we wanted.

For a while we ate in silence enjoying the quiet and each other's mere presence. I ended the silence by saying, "School starts Monday," it was then Friday. "You'll be attending the local public school, Heights High." **(A/N: Incredibly apologetic if the name is lame.)**

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "Will I have all the necessary materials by then?" She was trying to sound positive, but I knew she was also nervous. Very few –if any- are not nervous for their first day of school.

"Yes," I responded. "Hermes will deliver your schedule and school books in the morning. Then we will go shopping for more clothes and anything else you may want or need."

After dinner I waved my hand. The leftovers were cooled and neatly arranged in the refrigerator. Dishes were cleaned, rinsed and stacked. The table was cleared and tidied. Hestia gave me a look that was either questioning, curious or a cross between the two.

"What?" I innocently asked. "You may want to live like a full mortal, but that doesn't mean I have to."

**Author's Note**

_A cozy room. __**Hestia **__tends the hearth. Enter __**shy-twinee**__ in haste. __**shy-twinee**__ hides behind the sofa._

**Hestia:** _*gives __**shy-twinee**__ a concerned look* _What's the matter, dear Child?

**shy-twinee:** _*gently whispers*_ I'm hiding from Rhea.

_Enter __**Rhea**__, glowing with godly power and eyes flashing with anger._

**Rhea:** _*to __**shy-twinee**__*_ HOW COULD YOU!

**shy-twinee:** _*whimpers in fear*_

**Hestia:** _*soothingly to __**Rhea**__*_ Now, now Mother. I'm sure she didn't mean it.

**Rhea:** _*pointing to __**shy-twinee**__*_ DIDN'T MEAN IT? SHE LEFT US GATHERING DUST UNDER HER BED FOR NEARLY A MONTH! Oh…and she abandoned the readers.

**Hestia:** _*sternly to __**Rhea**__*_ Now, Mother. Young shy-twinee has been very busy with her studies.

**shy-twinee:** _*sadly*_ I'm sorry. _*bows head apologetically*_ I'll try harder to update!

**Rhea:** _*embraces __**shy-twinee**__*_ Awww…I can't stay made at you!

**Hestia:** _*smiles*_

**shy-twinee:** _*to Readers*_ Well, Readers, this is the end of chapter five. Sorry for the wait. It was written like a month ago, but sadly it took forever to be typed. May my laziness be banished to the deepest pit of Tarturas.

**Hestia:** Next chapter will come soon…hopefully.

_Exeunt __**shy-twinee**__, __**Hestia**__, and __**Rhea**__._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Quiet Life

A _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ fanfic

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

_A cozy room. __**Hestia**__ is tending the hearth, __**Rhea**__ is listening to music and __**shy-twinee**__ is doing math homework._

**Rhea:** Wonderful readers! You're all back for more!

**Hestia:** _*nods head in acknowledgement*_

**shy-twinee: **_*too absorbed in homework*_

**Rhea:** Since shy-twinee is too distracted, I would like to thank all of you on her behalf for your support. She gets all hyper and joyful when she gets emails about people liking this story.

**Hestia:** Once again, shy-twinee does not, and will never own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.

**Rhea:** If she did, she probably wouldn't be presently in college.

**shy-twinee: **Does anyone remember how to do logarithms?

_Blackout._

_

* * *

_

Hailey's Home (Hestia's POV)

According to my knowledge of teenagers, prior to being one, the majority of us are able to sleep in on Saturday mornings. So, I originally planned on waking up at 10 a.m. Then, why did Apollo wake me up at the crack of dawn with the blaring music of his sun car outside? The answer is simple…

"Time to go shopping!" he shouted extremely loudly at the foot of my bed. His sun god powers were causing him to radiate a bright golden light and the temperature in the room must have climbed to 90°F.

"Apollo, it is 6 a.m. and the stores aren't going anywhere," I said, still very much sleepy. "Besides, Hermes is coming at 12 to deliver my school necessities."

"Oh, come on! Places like Wal-Mart are opened 24 hours each and every day," he pouted. Apollo's general appearance is a tall nineteen year-old with blue eyes and blonde hair. Many girls at Camp Half-Blood nicknamed him "His Hotness" because they think of him as 'hot' in both its contents.

"Go on, honey. I'll wait for Hermes and catch up with you later," my mother's voice rang from behind the bedroom door.

Facing Apollo I said, "Alright. Give me a few minutes."

"Sweet! I'll be in the car." Apollo revealed his divine form and vanished.

I crawled out from the comfort of my bed, grabbed my last change of clean clothes, and ventured into the bathroom to prepare for the day. After finishing a normal bathroom routine, I reentered my bedroom wearing a plain brown shirt, blue jeans and brown ankle boots.

Apparently, I had another visitor.

"Hn. I guess it's a good thing you're going shopping today." Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, eyed my perfectly plain apparel and my face which was completely void of makeup. "Zeus asked me to tag along and help. You most definitely need my help."

"I'm sure my taste in clothing isn't that bad," I said while throwing my dirty clothes into the clothes hamper.

"Hestia, Hestia, Hestia," said Aphrodite while shaking her head. "How are you supposed to attract any male's attention dressed like that?"

"My goal isn't to attract any male's attention, Aphrodite," I said calmly as I gathered my things. I stuffed my wallet, cell phone and house keys into my brown purse. "I'm here to appease my siblings, spend time with my mother, and maybe learn a thing or two from the mortals."

Our conversation ended there. I bid my mother farewell and followed Aphrodite out to Apollo's car.

It was evident that Apollo was using his sun powers to slow the movement of the large golden star.

He was insuring that I had a long, long day ahead of me.

* * *

Author's Note

_A cozy room. Enter __**shy-twinee**__, __**Rhea**__, and __**Hestia**__._

**Hestia:** Welcome to the end of this chapter, Dear Readers.

**Rhea:** Please refrain from assaulting shy-twinee because of the shortness of this chapter. Keep your pointy sharp objects, poisons, and dangerous explosives to yourselves.

**shy-twinee:** Sorry, Readers. I got a little brain dead, so I decided to post this tiny chapter rather than leave all of you in suspense.

**Hestia:** shy-twinee would greatly appreciate help for the next chapter.

**Rhea:** If you have ideas to spare or want a certain something to happen, speak up. Let thine voices be heard and shy-twinee would attempt to make an awesome chapter.

**shy-twinee:** Okay…before we go, I would like to try something some authors do. RANDOM QUESTION!

**Hestia:** Today's random question is…What Harry Potter house do you belong to?

**shy-twinee:** I think I would be in Hufflepuff…speaking of which I have an idea for a daughter of Hestia story that would be a crossover with Harry Potter. Do any of you readers think I should give it a try?

_Exeunt __**shy-twinee**__, __**Rhea**__, and __**Hestia**__. The soft Harry Potter tune can be heard in the background._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Quiet Life

A _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ fanfic

**Author's Note**

_A cozy room. A blazing fire ignites in the hearth, banishing the cold and darkness. Enter __**shy-twinee**__, __**Hestia**__ and __**Rhea**__._

**Rhea:** Greetings viewers and reviewers. _*to __**shy-twinee**__*_ Isn't there something you wish to say to our beloved readers, young lady?

**shy-twinee:** _*looks guilty and hides behind the sofa*_

**Hestia:** Come now, dear Child, you can do it. The readers are unable to physically assault you.

**shy-twinee:** _*pokes head above the sofa*_ Dearest Readers, I'm sorry. _*bows head in shame*_ If it wasn't schoolwork it was laziness. If it wasn't laziness it was writer's block. Please forgive me.

**Hestia:** Please condone any errors encountered as well as any feelings of boredom experienced while reading. shy-twinee is still working on her writing skills.

**Rhea:** And now, our special guest will do the disclaimer.

**Hestia:** Welcome a main protagonist from the fanfics of shy-twinee's beloved twin, Child of the Moon's Shadow. He is the former god of the sun, and is the Sun Superior of the Realm of Dreams. He is the one and only Helios!

_Enter __**Helios**__ from the kitchen eating pie._

**Helios:** _*has his mouth full of pie*_ What's up, people from the Land of Reality? shy-twinee does not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. If she did, her twin's stories (starring me) would be made into a sitcom.

**Rhea:** Where did you get that pie?

**Helios:** The kitchen, of course. Bottom shelf of the refrigerator. _*chuckles*_ Funny thing actually…the pie had your name on it.

**Rhea:** _*summons her battle axe*_

**Helios:** Uh-oh.

_Exeunt __**Rhea**__ chasing and cussing __**Helios**__ who shouts for __**Phantasos **__to "open the portal"._

**shy-twinee **& **Hestia:** Enjoy!

_Exeunt__** shy-twinee **__and __**Hestia.**_

_Driving in the sun car (Hestia's POV)_

Only five minutes had rolled by before Aphrodite proclaimed that she was utterly bored. Her perfectly manicured fingers travelled toward the radio to search for something of her interest to listen to. Aphrodite seemed to be losing hope because there was nothing she wanted to listen to on, until 'Tik Tok' by Ke$ha began to play. Apollo's eyes sparkled with delight. Ke$ha was his daughter after all. The two gods began singing loudly as I sank back in the back seat, trying to block out the excess noise.

When the song reached the chorus for the second time, I couldn't take it anymore. I reached over and turned the volume of the radio to 0. Apparently, Apollo and Aphrodite couldn't take a hint because they were still singing loudly. It took them 30 seconds to realize that music wasn't playing and Ke$ha was no longer singing with them.

"What gives?" whined the goddess of love. She turned the music back up and continued listening to the song.

"Come on, Hestia! Rockin' out to boisterous, in style music is a key component of being a real teenager," Apollo tried to explain to me.

"Oh, come on! I'm sure that there are teenagers out there just like me," I defended. Aphrodite had this look on her face which screamed that she knew something I didn't know. Deciding that it would probably be best not to know, I let it slide.

Aphrodite poked her head out the window to look at the world below the clouds as we drove high up in the sun car.

"Apollo!" she screeched. "You passed the mall. Turn back before you drive us to Canada!"

_The Mall (Hestia's POV)_

The mall had just opened its doors at 8 a.m. By 8:19 most of the stores were opened and ready to welcome customers. By 8:59 people of many different genders, races and walks of life filed into the mall to shop or be idle.

My introverted side began to kick in when is sensed the vast amount of individuals present. I actually thought of running away but then decided against it. Fleeing would be giving up without even trying. Besides I was bound to be pulled back by the god of the sun and the goddess of love if I turned around.

Apollo and Aphrodite began bickering about where we should go first. As soon as the argument took off, I took off to the nearby pretzel stand to buy something to eat. The plain pretzel was fresh and buttery and absolutely heavenly!

I walked back to Apollo and Aphrodite and found them still bickering.

**Author's Note**

_A cozy room. Enter __**shy-twinee**__, __**Hestia**__, and __**Rhea**__._

**Rhea:** shy-twinee, what's up with this short chapter?

**shy-twinee:** Writer's block. It's evil.

**Hestia:** Please don't fret, Child. I'm sure something will eventually come to you.

**Rhea:** _*pats __**shy-twinee**__ on the back*_ That's right.

**shy-twinee:** Thanks for the support. _*to readers*_ Sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully the next one will come out soon. I'm also going to try and update my other story.

_Exeunt the three._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Quiet Life

A _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ fanfic

* * *

**Author's Note**

_A cozy room. Enter __**Hestia**__ and __**Rhea**__._

**Rhea:** Welcome to the eighth chapter of this story which centers around _*gestures towards __**Hestia**__*_ my eldest yet youngest child: Hestia.

**Hestia:** Where is shy-twinee? I haven't seen her since she finished writing this chapter by hand.

**Rhea:** She's off in a quadrant of her little world which doesn't include us. I do believe that she's in the 'Pokémon' section playing one of her DS games.

**Hestia:** I wonder if shy-twinee will complete her other fanfic. What do you think, Mother?

**Rhea:** Who knows? She may just delete it or start from scratch. In fact, I heard her muttering in her sleep about the second option.

**Hestia:** Well, whichever path shy-twinee chooses, we should be good friends and support her!

**Rhea:** I agree. _*to readers*_ BTW…shy-twinee will never own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.

**Hestia:** Oh…shy-twinee is also very grateful for the reviews.

**Rhea:** Indeed. They make her all hyper and excited, where as she's normally shy and dull.

**Hestia:** Please enjoy!

_Exeunt __**Hestia**__ and __**Rhea**__._

* * *

_The Mall (Hestia's POV)_

Apollo and Aphrodite came to an agreement as I polished off the last of my pretzel. Apollo decided to wander solo for a while, while Aphrodite and I shopped for my new clothes.

Our first stop: Macy's.

The second Aphrodite walked in, her godly nose inhaled deeply before exhaling with a gleeful sigh.

The second I walked in, my godly nose sneezed.

Apparently, being the personification of the hearth causes my sneezes to become flammable in most mortal areas. I discovered that when the nearest mannequin began to smolder, and the nearby cosmetics and perfumes became dangerously close to exploding at boiling point.

Luckily, Aphrodite came to the rescue. With a simple wave of her right hand, she prevented the department store from burning. I sent a thankful look in her direction and she grinned at me in response.

"Come on! I spy an outfit over there that's perfect for you!" said Aphrodite while dragging me further into the depths of the store.

* * *

_The Mall (Isis' POV)_

I hate the mall. I hate it regardless of the fact that I need to shop in it. The place is always crawling with monsters. But the worst part is that no one else seems to notice them. Once –maybe twice- I would see a kid tug on his/her mother's skirt while crying out, "Mommy, mommy! Look at that funny man/lady." In response, the kid would be scolded for publicly ridiculing a stranger and then dragged off. Nothing queer, batty or crackers about that. Nothing but a young child with an over active imagination due to excess exposure to fairytales seen on T.V, read in books or told in stories.

I wouldn't have stepped a single foot into the mall (or even the parking lot) if it weren't for my brother. He had bought these dresses for the quads which couldn't fit. Now I had to return them because he's busy.

My mission was simple. One: Go in. Two: Don't gaze around. Three: Return the clothing. Four: DON'T GAZE AROUND. Five: Get out.

I breezed through steps one, two and three without any form of difficulty. Unfortunately, something happened upon my arrival to the fourth stage.

I gazed around.

The problem is…when I start looking around, I see monsters. When I see monsters my entire being is overshadowed with dread and fear. Were the monsters after me?...No. Did they even acknowledge my existence?...Once again, no. The monsters never paid attention to me. Their undivided attention was fixed on the other kids.

Seriously, the creatures stalked kids, who I assumed were special. Something about them stood out, something that cloaked them with a queer mystical glow built to signal them out. Some kids noticed the stares and were uneasy. Others were oblivious and laughed with their friends.

I couldn't stop staring at the Cyclops and the girl whom he was watching. She was a pretty little thing about eleven or twelve years-old with short blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Mommy, mommy! Let's get some ice cream!" the girl cried out, dragging her brunette mother behind her. The woman handed her child money to purchase her frozen treat.

The Cyclops approached the pair. The woman froze. Anyone else who saw her may have assumed that she was just afraid of a creepy man. But I felt that she was afraid because she saw the Cyclops for what it truly was.

Before the Cyclops could reach the girl it froze on the spot, turned and ran away. Curious to know what could have possibly frightened such a tough creature, I turned to see what it was looking at.

A good distance behind the woman and child was a boy in his late teens. I was absolutely certain that I was looking at the girl's father, who glared at the retreating monster. Although the boy could easily pass as the girl's brother, my entire being signaled him out as her father.

The boy must have felt someone staring at him. He looked me right in the eye. He grinned and flashed me a charming smile. I should have blushed and smiled back.

I bolted for the exit.

* * *

_The Mall (Apollo's POV)_

I stared at the girl's retreating figure until she was out of sight.

"A pure sighted mortal."

* * *

_The Mall (Hestia's POV)_

Shopping is rather tiresome. Hours of looking through clothes, trying on clothes and buying clothes tired me out. Most of my new wardrobe consisted of autumn colors like golds, reds, and browns.

After much fussing with my female shopping companion, I was able to purchase all the clothes that I deemed appropriate. Of course, Aphrodite would have preferred seeing me in more attention grabbing clothing.

"Ugh…I can't believe you picked this dress," Aphrodite complained as she examined a long dark brown dress I bought. "You're going to look like a nun." I took the dress from her.

"There's nothing wrong with nuns. Many of them are kind and considerate individuals who place the welfare of others above themselves." I began to remember a few of my past encounters with various nuns throughout the ages.

"Are you seriously going to remain a virgin forever, now that you don't have to be one?"

I stopped and pondered Aphrodite's words. "I'm not sure."

Our conversation on the matter ended because we then met up with Apollo at the Target which was connected to the mall. He had purchased me an HP laptop and carrying case, and an IPod (with songs he thought I would like magically download on to it.

"I'll catch up with you two later. I have a date to prepare for," Aphrodite said as we packed my newly bought possessions into the sun car.

Before she departed leaving behind the scent of sweet perfume, she whispered in my ear, "Give love a chance."

* * *

_Hailey's Home (Hestia's POV)_

Apollo did more than help me with my bags by magically transporting them to my bedroom.

"Thank you, Apollo, for everything," I bowed my head politely in gratitude.

Apollo lifted my chin with his hand so that I faced him. He had a deep look of longing in his blue eyes. Before I could ask him what was wrong…he kissed me, just as the sun disappeared and the night began.

He vanished.

I was too stunned to move a single part of my body.

The trees outside the apartment complex exploded into golden and red flames.

Aphrodite's giggle was heard in the distance.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_A cozy room. __**shy-twinee**__ and __**Rhea**__ are sharing an ice cream sundae on the sofa. __**Hestia**__ is staring at the flames in the hearth._

**Rhea:** This is the end of chapter eight, Dear Readers.

**shy-twinee:** Please pardon its shortness and all of my errors.

**Rhea: **_*to __**Hestia**__* _So, how did you like the ending?

**Hestia:** _*blushes deeply*_

**shy-twinee:** _*hugs __**Hestia**__*_ Please don't hate me.

**Hestia:** _*returns hug*_ Don't worry. I have no ill feelings toward you.

**shy-twinee:** Well, I'm out of things to say…oh, wait! Thanks to everyone for your support. Especially Child of the Moon's Shadow for helping me.

**Rhea:** Please review!

**Hestia:** Suggestions are helpful.

_Exeunt the three._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Quiet Life

A _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ fanfic

**Author's Note**

_A cozy room. __**Rhea**__ is sitting on the sofa absentmindedly reading a newspaper. __**shy-twinee**__ is using her laptop to chat on facebook. Enter__** Hestia**__ with a plate of chocolate chip cookies._

**shy-twinee:** _*looks away from laptop to readers*_ Hello there! _*smiles and waves*_

_**Hestia**_**: **_*sets the plate down on the coffee table*_ Welcome to a new chapter of shy-twinee's story.

**Rhea:** _*transforms the newspaper into a paper bird which flies away*_ By the way shy-twinee, where are you going with this story?

**shy-twinee:** _*shrugs shoulders*_ I haven't the finest idea, Rhea. I suppose it'll go wherever the wind takes my creativity.

**Hestia:** Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or favorited this story. You make shy-twinee very happy.

**Rhea:** Everyone's support is greatly appreciated, especially since shy-twinee is a slow updater.

**shy-twinee:** Ugh…don't remind me. Laziness and writer's block are my worst enemies.

**Hestia:** What about your Percy Jackson crossover?

**shy-twinee:** _*sighs*_ Maybe I should delete it and start over, but cross it over with something else. Before I forget, I will never own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.

_Exeunt the three via walking out, leaving the scent of chocolate chip cookies behind._

_Hailey's Home (Hestia's POV)_

Almost demolishing an apartment complex with godly fire isn't what most would expect from a docile goddess. It is unexpected but surely not impossible.

I recovered from the kiss just before the winds had a chance to blow the fire onto the surrounding buildings. The poor trees were terribly burnt but no one was injured.

I had made a personal vow not to use my godly powers unless it was an emergency. Teleporting away to the inside of my apartment could have been an emergency…right? Surely if I was the only one found amongst the smoke and burnt tree remains, many questions would be pressed on me. Trouble is the last thing I want because somehow it will end up on Hephaestus TV.

Before I could collapse into my bed, Mother was vigorously knocking at my door.

"Come in," I called. The doorknob turned and Mother literally floated into my room.

"So…how was your day?" questioned Mother with an unusually dreamy tone. Her eyes shone with childlike curiosity but also with a mother's patience. Clearly she was dying for an answer but would tame her yearning until I gave her what she wanted.

After we were comfortably seated on my bed, I lied on my left side with my head resting on Mother's lap. For extra comfort I grabbed one of the white-covered pillows and hugged it.

"My day was fine," I began. Mother loosened out my braid and stroked my hair. This was very soothing and it worked rather well in calming my nerves.

"Did anything exciting happen?" Mother pressed on. She stretched out and lied on my bed close to the edge.

"Apollo kissed me," I solemnly stated.

My words must have caught Mother off guard, for she rolled off the edge of the bed. Her body connected to the rug with a gentle 'thump.' I guess she was looking for a different answer.

"Seriously? Wait…of course your serious. You wouldn't make up something like this," she began to rant. "I sensed a godly fire erupt a few minutes ago…I wasn't sure what caused you to start the fire…"

Mother gracefully climbed back onto the bed. She said, "I can't believe Apollo still has feelings for you. No wonder he still doesn't have a wife."

We both sat in silence for a little while, gazes fixed on nothing in particular. Mother spoke up again. "Did you kiss him back?"

"No," I answered. "It all happened too fast."

"Did you enjoy it?"

Now that was a perplexing question. How did I feel about the kiss? The last person to kiss me was Poseidon, many eons ago. It happened on the night he asked me to marry him. The following day, Apollo asked for my hand in marriage. The day after, war broke out between the god of the sea and the god of the sun. Three weeks of battle over my heart rolled by, and I vowed to remain a maiden goddess for all eternity.

Because Zeus released me from the bonds of eternal maidenhood, there is really nothing to stop Apollo from pursuing me. There is nothing in the way of me falling in love.

**Author's Note**

_A cozy room. __**shy-twinee**__ is sulking behind the sofa. __**Rhea**__ is pacing the room while scolding __**shy-twinee**__._

**Rhea:** Seriously! How many times have you promised me (and the readers) that you would update quicker?

**shy-twinee:** _*remains silent*_

**Rhea:** _*faces the sofa*_ Are you even listening to me?

**shy-twinee:** _*whimpers*_

**Rhea:** Could you please stop acting like a wimp?

**shy-twinee:** _*suddenly jumps on the sofa*_ DON'T JUDGE ME! _*runs away*_

_Exeunt __**shy-twinee**__. Enter __**Hestia**__._

**Hestia:** What's wrong with shy-twinee? She looked like she was having one of her "moments."

**Rhea:** Well…I yelled at her for taking too long to update. Then I told her to stop acting like a wimp. And then she yelled at me. And then she left.

**Hestia:** Maybe you should apologize after she is done sulking.

**Rhea:** Yeah.

_Blackout._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Quiet Life

A _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ fanfic

**Author's Note**

_A cozy room. __**shy-twinee**__ is lying on the sofa staring up at the wooden ceiling. Enter __**Rhea**__ and __**Hestia**__._

**Rhea:** _*to __**shy-twinee**__*_ Once again, you are sulking. Soon (if not already) the dear readers will think you have mental issues.

**Hestia:** _*nudges __**Rhea**__ and whispers*_ Mother, please don't offend her. She is your friend. _*to __**shy-twinee**__*_ If something is bothering you, you can always speak with us.

**shy-twinee:** I'm fine. Just sorting out my numerous fanfic ideas and wondering if I really do want to read all of the Harry Potter books.

**Rhea:** Oh, is that all? Well that's a relief! I thought you were being all depressed again.

**shy-twinee:** I'm not always depressed…I'm just, just random. Yeah, that's it! As a Cancer and INFJ, I'm very complex.

**Hestia:** If you say so, dear child.

**Rhea:** _*to Readers*_ Special thanks to everyone out there who still bother to take precious time out of his/her busy schedule to read this story.

**shy-twinee:** Reviewers. You all are awesome and my heart is made very happy by the touch of your words.

**Rhea:** Okay…?

**shy-twinee:** What? I'm trying to be thankful in an epically deep sort of way.

**Rhea:** Okay then. _*to Readers*_ Remember that shy-twinee does not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.

**Hestia:** Please enjoy!

_Exeunt __**shy-twinee**__, __**Rhea**__ and __**Hestia**__ from the room._

_Hailey' Home (Hestia's POV)_

5:30 a.m., still dark outside. Monday. First day of my life as a highschooler.

Firstly, I crawled out of bed. Next, I made the bed. Third, I made sure my school supplies (which were packed last night) were in order and inspected the outfit I chose to wear. After that, I tucked Pandora's pithos (in jewelry box form) in my purse, along with all the other necessities which belong in a purse.

Finally, I proceeded in getting ready as a normal teenager would…except not all teenagers are a clueless goddess who has to follow a 'get ready for school' list.

_Isis's Home (Isis' POV)_

_Ugh…it's too early!_ I whined in my head. I put my vibrating alarm clock on snooze and returned it to its resting place beneath my soft pillow.

Five minutes later, the alarm vibrated again, preventing my body from relaxing and my mind from drifting back into a blissful sleep. Once again, I placed the alarm on snooze.

The cycle was repeated ten times.

Finally, I managed to get my lazy butt up and prepare myself for the first day of school.

Teeth brushed. Showered. Woke up the quads (and suffered an earful of complaining). Got dressed. Helped the quads get ready. Left my bed unmade.

Excited by the wonderful aroma of breakfast, the quads nearly ran me over in the hallway to reach the kitchen. Will had finished preparing our breakfast and was packing our lunch. He absentmindedly patted each quad on the head and handed her a plate of food and her respective lunch bag.

The six of us lived in a simple one-story house that was a good walking distance from my school (Heights High) and the quads' school (Grove Middle).

As I piled food into my plate, Will was making his way out of the door.

"Isis, remember to walk the girls to school. I'll pick them up at three." Without even a goodbye he closed the door.

A little hurt I told my sisters, "Get your things after you've finished. We leave in twenty.

_Walking to School (Isis's POV)_

Ari, Blair, Ali and Pepper chatted amongst themselves as I walked close behind them. I surveyed the area like a hawk, on the lookout for any of those monsters. _Nothing suspicious ahead…or behind…or to the left…or to the right._

As a big sister, I probably should have been tuning in to the quads' conversation to ensure their discussion topics were within the boundary on their age group (according to Will). But right then and there, I didn't particularly care that they were gossiping about their previous classmates. The boy who had a mental breakdown after his parents' divorce…the girl whose sixteen year-old sister got pregnant on prom night…the twins being taken care of by their grandparents after their single father committed suicide… All those woeful situations occupied the backburner of my mind.

Of course, my full attention was dedicated to protecting the quads from the monsters. With no epically awesome combat skills and super magic powers, one may have asked me, "Well how do you expect to do that?" Obviously, my answer would be, "Well, you see…yeah, I've got nothing."

Within minutes we were standing outside of the large walk-in bronze gates of Grove Middle School. Will (being the distant, yet overly protective brother he was) taught me to wait at the gates until the girls made their way safely across the lawn, while eye-balling everyone that greeted them. He also advised that I snoop around a bit, just to catch the quads in case they ditch. Did I?

I most certainly did not. Seriously, if the girls were even late for class their teacher would have had Will on the phone in seconds. Turning on my heels, I jogged past the school and headed a few blocks down to Heights High.

No monster was in sight.

_Walking to School (Hestia's POV)_

While walking, I counted backwards from one thousand to calm my nerves.

The other deities on Mount Olympus (spying of course) must have been amused. Me, a goddess, fearful of being around a few mortals.

This morning, Mother did a good job in acting like a mother on a child's first day of school. She cooed at me, fused over my hair, and handed me my homemade lunch with tears in her eyes. She pulled me in a warm hug before letting me leave, before she started crying again. Smiling at the memory, I crossed the street and continued on my way.

"Good morning, Hailey!"

Recognizing my mortal name I spun around and stumbled over my feet, nearly dropping my backpack. I knew the voice, so I expected to see Aphrodite grinning at me. Surely the goddess of beauty was smiling but her outfit was, well…completely out of character for her. She was wearing a brown plaid dress with the hem an inch below her knees, short brown boots and white ankle socks. The other day, I was eyeing a dress like that at the mall, but Aphrodite said that I couldn't by it.

"So…what do you think?" Aphrodite said as she spun in a circle.

"Honestly, you look cute. But I never thought such an outfit was your style."

"I know, right? It's more suited for you, but for school I'm trying to be the girl that goes from geek to chic."

"Wait, so you're attending school with me?" I asked quite surprised. Aphrodite replied by nodding excitedly. "Do you know of anyone else who may be going as well?"

"Why yes. Yes I do. You'll see them when you see them." Aphrodite winked and skipped off toward the high school.

I sighed and followed her, thinking of the long road ahead.

**Author's Note**

_A cozy room. __**Hestia**__ is tending to the fiery flames in the fireplace._

**Hestia:** Dearest readers, you have successfully reached the ending of chapter ten. As always, shy-twinee apologizes for "not updating in eons." She hopes to try updating faster in the near future. Farewell!

_Blackout._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Quiet Life

A _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ fanfic

_*A cozy room. shy-twinee is bouncing through the room, listening to her iPod shuffle._

_Enter Rhea staring at shy-twinee with an odd look*_

_Rhea: *tears her gaze from shy-twinee* Hello wonderful Readers! Please excuse shy-twinee's weirdness. Judging by her horrible dancing, she has absolutely no idea that you all are here. *throws pillow at shy-twinee*_

_shy-twinee: *turns and notices the readers, makes a whimpering sound and flees the room*_

_Enter Hestia._

_Hestia: Mother, is there any special reason why shy-twinee almost barrelled me down in the hallway?_

_Rhea: Yeah, she was caught dancing by the readers. We should really get…whoever is the muse of dance…*pulls out a cheat-sheet* Terpsichore. Yeah, that's the name. *turns to Hestia* How much do you think she charges for dance lessons?_

_Hestia: *writes the amount on paper for Rhea*_

_Rhea: *swears loudly* Well there goes that idea._

_Hestia: *chuckles*_

_Rhea: Anyway, shy-twinee is ever grateful to all viewers and reviewers for taking the time to read this story. You all make her really happy!_

_Hestia: Please condone any grammatical or spelling errors. And remember, shy-twinee does not own 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians.'_

_Rhea: And also, the chapter format will be changed to narrating in the third person. You know, he, she, it, that stuff._

_*Exeunt Rhea and Hestia*_

_**n_n**_

Hestia and Aphrodite marched through hordes of other students to reach their lockers. It was just then that the goddess of love realized she had forgotten something. She forgot to arrange to have a locker next to her companion. Aphrodite halted so quickly that Hestia bumped into her, though she didn't buckle or flinch. With a slight hand wave, a motion that swept her current blonde hair behind her shoulder, time seemed to slowdown. The goddess of love managed to situate her locker to the immediate left of Hestia's. With the sudden shift in reality, the Mist had the students and faculty in the area temporarily disoriented. The confusion was short lived, lasting less than a breath: friends came by and the chatter of summer vacation began; phones buzzed and beeped with incoming texts.

The goddess of the hearth stood staring, and for the moment was speechless, not so much surprise the Mist's influence on mortals, but in fascination at their common reaction to it. Clearly for the briefest of moments they had noticed some change in their reality, yet they were easily diverted from the truth. And were happy with it.

Coming out of her short reverie, Hestia realized she had missed most of Aphrodite's monologue on love, chastity, and how the two of them were complete opposites. "-So anyway, despite being each other's antithesis, I can tell the two of us are going to be best friends, _'Hailey.'_"

The goddess of the hearth smiled at this. Putting it politely, Aphrodite could be a complete diva, but at least she's capable of being an amazing friend willing to overlook unimportant differences. Still smiling to herself, she packed her locker with books and supplies while the goddess of love, finished and satisfied that she'd expressed her feelings, quietly began personalizing her own locker.

To Hestia, the goddess still looked very pretty despite trying to downplay her looks. Surely the mortals passing by had noticed by now. Some boys turned their heads, and a particular group of popular girls a little ways down the hall glared trying to come up with the right insults in their minds. Hestia was reminded of a concept she'd learn from Cinderella: some girls are just beautiful no matter what they do or wear, which causes jealousy and unfortunate rivalry.

Rhea for some reason convinced her that watching romantic animated Disney movies was the perfect way to recover from Apollo's kiss on the rooftop.

_Apollo's kiss. Apollo had kissed me._

She shivered and forced the memory under the surface of her mind. "By the way, did you take on a mortal name? Constantly calling you 'Aphrodite' may raise a few eyebrows." Hestia inquired, hoping her friend's answer will push the thoughts of Apollo away.

"Oh yeah!" The goddess of beauty held up a notebook with the name 'Ashley Valentine' scribbled on it. "I decided to stick with the most common girl name I could think of that begins with an 'A'."

Just then a girl appeared at the Hestia's immediate right, her mood somewhere between dull and forced apathy. Unlike the rest of the mortals at the school, this girl was unable to blind herself from seeing the world as it is; among the rare souls pure-sight forced to live among those who cannot see. Eventually her gift may fade, but even if it did would not matter. She had seen. What she had seen she cannot forget. For this girl in particular, having this sight is like witnessing a car accident: so terrifying, yet unable to tear her eyes away.

"Good morning" she muttered briskly while piling and retrieving books and supplies. Hestia realized that she was Isis Carr, the girl who she had seen the day she arrived in Minnesota. The goddess of home's instincts kicked in allowing her to see that Isis wanted more love in her family. With effort she held herself back from giving the mortal a hug.

Isis, her chore completed, hastily slammed the locker shut and left for homeroom as the warning bell rang. The goddesses watched as she blended with the traffic of mortal teens and adults in the hallways of Heights High.

"Not very social, is she? Almost like you." Aphrodite slammed her locker – gentle just wasn't cutting it. "Hmm…and she has pure-sight. We should definitely add her to our group!"

Hestia rolled her eyes, the whites turning to flames for a brief moment as Aphrodite like an arm in hers and they headed to their homeroom.

_**n_n**_

Isis sighed contently as she assumed safety of the final bell. But then she spotted Raquel Verde and Sarah Lovelace, her former friends who'd disowned her in middle school. Regular mortals may be blinder than Isis, but she realized many of them are a bit more sensitive than they like to give themselves credit for. They can _feel_ when someone is different. If they're impressed, maybe they will stick around and bask in someone's _specialness_. If not, they can make the person feel that what makes them different makes them a complete freak of nature. Isis couldn't make herself blame them for the actions – she would do the same thing to herself if she could. However, it still hurt to see the pair giggle and sneer at her from their positions in the back row with some of their other _popular_ peers.

She sighed again, this time wearily, and took a seat in the second row. The teacher entered, followed by a handsome blond boy listening to an iPod giving the impression _yea,_ _I'm late, but so are you._ A chorus of swooning echoed from the back.

Another sigh came from Isis, this time in exasperation. She casted her eyes down, recognising the young man from the mall the other day who had scared a monster with just a look. Two familiarly strange faces in the same day at the first day of school. They seemed harmless enough, but that notion gave no comfort to feelings of impending craziness.

Dr. Boring (who had transferred from a school in New York) talked briefly and left the teens to their own devices. Literally, as the majority of them pulled out iPods and smartphones.

The blond plopped himself down in the empty seat next to her.

Wonderful.

"Hi Isis!" He greeted her friendlily. "My name's Fred. Nice to meet you. We should hang out sometime.

"Um, how do you know my name?" She asked, having nothing else to say besides 'get lost,' which would have been rudely inappropriate as he was a nice guy.

Fred whispered secretively. "I see all. Know all," he winked. "I know your name, just as I know you are a pure-sighted mortal."

Isis lifted her gaze from her desk and locked eyes with him. Outside, she thought the sun shone a little brighter.

**n_n**

Quick author's note:

I would like to thank The Fading Author for greatly contributing to this chapter. I was brain dead for like ever and she generously took a break from her story to help write this chapter.

Thanks, Chica! n_n


End file.
